Alfa Romeo 147 2.0 TWIN SPARK '02
|engine = Fiat TwinSpark 2.0L 16v |torque = 133.8 ft-lb / 3,800 rpm |power = 146 BHP / 6,300 rpm |pp = 366 PP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |gt5type = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |gt6type = |aspiration = NA |displacement = 1,969cc |length = 164 inches |width = 68 inches |height = 55 inches}} The Alfa Romeo 147 2.0 TWIN SPARK '02 is a Road car produced by Alfa Romeo. It appears in Gran Turismo 4, Gran Turismo PSP, Gran Turismo 5 and Gran Turismo 6. Colors Fourteen colors are available for this car: *Rosso Alfa *Rosso Proteo Metallizzato *Nero Fuoco Metallizzato *Nero Luxor *Blu Casual Metallizzato *Blu Inca Metallizzato *Verde Acero Metallizzato *Grigio Africa Metallizzato *Grigio Sterling Metallizzato *Grigio Platino Metallizzato *Azzurro Gabbiano Metallizzato *Azzurro Nuvola Iridescente *Verde Gemma Metallizzato *Bianco Polare In-game description "The hatchback that combines driving excitement with beautiful design." The 147 represented part of Alfa Romeo's new philosophy of on-the-edge styling with straightforward driving character when it made its debut at the Turin Motor Show in 2000. Derived from the same platform as the popular 156, but in hatchback form, the 147 represented the successor for 145 and 146. The car's dimensions were what you would expect from a compact hatchback; measuring 166 inches, 68 inches, and 56 inches overall length, width, and height respectively. It weighed in at a lean 1200 kg, making it as agile as it was economical. The engine variations were relatively abundant, including a 118 BHP 1.6-liter inline-4 and a 147 BHP 2.0-liter inline-4. There was also a diesel engine in the mix, a 1.9-liter unit. In May 2003, the GTA was added, equipped with a 3.2-liter DOHC V6 that pumped out an impressive 246 BHP and 221.3 ft-lb of torque. It came mated to a 5-speed and 6-speed manual gearbox, as well as the Magnetic Marelli-built Selespeed semi-automatic transmission. The combination of choice was the V6 with the Selespeed gearbox. It made the driving experience similar to that of piloting a Touring race car. It even looked the part because of widened fenders that housed wide 225/47R17 tires. The car could reach a top speed of 153 mph making it one of the most formidable and hottest hatches in the world. Acquisition GT4 This car can be bought at the Alfa Romeo Dealership for 30,590 Credits. GTPSP This car is one of the possible starting cars that are given to the player when starting the game for the first time. Further copies can be purchased from the Alfa Romeo dealership for 30,590 Credits. GT5 As a Standard car, the Alfa Romeo 147 2.0 TWIN SPARK '02 can be purchased from the Used Car Dealership for 27,231 Credits. It is a Level 0 car. GT6 The car can be purchased under Alfa Romeo in the Europe section of the Car Dealership for 30,590 Credits. It is a simplified car. Trivia *This car can be found inside the game files of Gran Turismo Concept, implying that at some point during the development of the game, the car would have made an appearance as a playable vehicle. Although this car ended up being unused, it is still accessible through the use of cheat devices. Videos Notes Category:GT Concept Secret Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Alfa Romeo Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:2000s automobiles Category:Hatchbacks Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Winners of Japan Car of the Year Category:Cars under 4200 mm Category:Level 0 cars